we will help
by SecretGirl7516
Summary: All five of thses teens need help. They did horrible things and now they are stuck here for the year. The only way out is each other. Everyone will find love. Everyone will be cured (hopefully ). Summary sucks but you have to read it to like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Teen Titans fans. This is another story written by me. I don't own anything except for the idea. I hope you enjoy this story. TTFN. Also I made up most of this stuff so don't go looking for it.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Eastward Mental Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Terra = Tara Markov age 16

Raven = Rachel Raven Roth age 17

Beast Boy = Garfield Mark Logan age 17

Cyborg = Victor Stone age 19

Robin = Richard Grayson (Dick) age 17

Starfire = Kori Anders age 17

Jinx = (I don't really know so I just made up a name.) Sara White age 18

All of these kids have been put into a recent new hospital the Eastward Mental Hospital. They all have been through some life changing force that made them do something their parents didn't like so they wounded out here. This is their story.

RACHEL P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was here. I didn't even do anything, she made me go here and now I'm stuck in a mental hospital all because of some knife I had in my pocket. Okay maybe not only that but she still didn't have to put me in here. _He put me in here._ This was all because of him. I was an accident and then when she had me, he never treated us right. Finally his abusing's were hard enough that I called the police. He was put away, but ever since then I became distant and was known as the creepy girl with temper control. I never showed emotion and I was always snappy to everyone no matter how hard they try. I don't even know how I lost control. I just did. All I remember was having a knife in my hand and then slitting my arms like I always do. I love to see the scarlet blood flow. Then my mom came into the bathroom and the next thing I know is I am stuck in this dump. I see six other people here who are all around my age and look terrible.

"Okay I can see all of you now. Only the kids this time. I will give you a minute to say good-bye." Said the lady in the white coat with the accent that made me want to strangle her. I turn to my mom knowing this is the last time I will see her in a while.

"Good-bye mother. I will see you soon." And with that I left to the door in which that lady with the white coat is standing in and walk through it while saying good-bye to humanity and hello to insanity.

VICTOR P.O.V

I see that one girl with violet hair walk through the door as I get up to head to the door soon. Since I am older than 18, I am a legal adult and besides, no one from my family showed up like everyone else. I was alone like I always am. People may think I am not alone but I am. All I am is an awesome athlete superstar with about a gazillion friends. Yet what they don't know is me. I have family issues that no one can solve. I always pick fights with people off of the street and I always win. But finally the cops found me and took me here. They can send me anywhere they like. All I really need right now to help me fix myself is a true friend or family member. I don't have that so I never will be fixed. I walk past the old woman in the lab coat and say hello to my new life for a while.

GARFEILD P.O.V

Why? That's the only thing I can ask myself. Why? I normally didn't care what people thought about me. I always tried to cheer someone up no matter who it was. Yet this this it was different. I was always different because I got a rare disease that had no known cure. Being scientist, my parents, they made a cure and I was the test. IT didn't go right because now every time I get mad or sad, my roots of my hair grow green and I grow hair everywhere and my nails turn to claws and I turn into some kind of beast. That's what happened with the idiot who got me into this trouble. I warned him and now he's in a regular hospital while I'm in a mental hospital. I turn to my mom with sorrow in my eyes.

"I'll miss you mom. See you in a little while."

"Good-bye Garfield." And with that I follow the other guy who was in here.

KORI P.O.V

I look at my sister with sympathetic eyes. In return she glares at me as though I was nothing but a piece of junk. It was not my fault that my ex-best friend told on me to the school councilor. It was not my fault that those nasty girls tricked me into thinking that me eating too much would make me 'fat' and then everyone would laugh at me. I didn't want that too happen yet I wanted to show them that I didn't care. So I ate and ate and then finally I am too full yet I keep on stuffing my face. I know that Liliana was just looking out for me and that is why I am not holding the grudge on her. I see that my sister will not show any sign of moving until I move so I walk up and head to the door.

RICHARD P.O.V

Bruce is going to kill me once he finds out that I almost murdered someone. They asked for it. They killed my parents but no that is not a legal option to kill or attempt to kill someone. Now I am stuck in here with a bunch of freaks and physics and hippies and a bunch of other weird people. This is going to be the worst year of my life. I keep groaning until I reach the door than tentavaly take a step forward.

Sarah P.O.V

Well here I am. All because of one little mistake and now I am in a mental hospital. I did absolutely nothing and yet I am here and not her. They keep saying that I lost my mind or that I was a crazy old witch. Sometimes they would call me both. I finally lost my cool for one second, I attacked her and it felt good to finally teach her a lesson. Then everything went wrong. It started as a teacher trying to break us apart and then I hit the teacher with my knee and hit the girl with my foot. Both of them hard enough that it put them both into an 8 year comma. All because I was too wimp to take care of a little bullies. How stupid is that.

"I'm sorry mom. I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have done that, but they needed to be taught a lesson. I will be out soon." I promised her before I give her one last hug.

"I love you sweety."

"I love you too mom. Goodbye." Those were the final words I say before I take a step away from her and walk towards the door.

TARA P.O.V

"Goodbye mom and dad. I'll see you in a year." I turn to give them one last hug and then I take my first step, and then my second, and then my third and I just keep going and going until I reach the door. I pause to think about everything that happened and all that led me hear to this moment. I was there in the café and then he approached me slowly. He takes a package of drugs and then hands them to me. The deal was that I had to pick up these drugs and then take them to someone on the street. But just before I reach the door someone stops me and yells.

"This girl has some drugs. Call the police!" then they took me away. I never had anything to do with them. That was just a one time deal. Yet here I am and now I am here because they say I am delusional. I didn't even want to do that little scandle, but my parents just got fired and we need all the money we could get. Even if they were only going to pay me $25. Just enough for dinner. I should have listened to my parents and trusted their advice about how everything was going to be okay. Now I am here and I need to make the best of it. I could make new friends, some that are nicer than the ones at my old school. I walk to the door, open it and then walk to my new life.

NORMAL P.O.V

Since Rachel was the first she got to choose the first bed. There were seven beds and all of them in a half circle. I took the one to the farthest right praying that my 'roommates' were not annoying or were serial killers. I start to sit on the bed when the door opens and in comes in Victor Stone.

"Oh hi there. I am Victor Stone, what is your name?" he asked really quietly.

"My name is Rachel Raven Roth. Nice to meet you. Just take any spot you want." She said while gesturing to the empty beds around her. Victor took the one next to the one on the far left. Right before he was going to ask something, Garfeild came in, took the one on the farthest left, them plopped down face first.

"I am Garfield Mark Logan. Who are you?" he askes while sitting up.

"I am Victor Stone."

"I'm Rachel Raven Roth." They all sat there in complete silence before the door burst open and in came in 4 other people. Sarah took the one next to Rachel while Kori took the one in the middle. Richard took the one next to Vic and that left Terra for the one in between Kori and Sarah. (Garfield, Victor, Richard, Kori, Terra, Sarah, and Raven in that order.) They all introduced each other and got to know each other before calling it a night. Everyone said goodnight and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Here we go. Your very first chapter of a very long story. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye.


	2. time to get together

**Hey there. Here is chapter 2. Disclaimer: I don't own Titans Tower. Enjoy. **

Rachel woke up to the sound of someone knocking. When she opened her eyes, she didn't know where the heck she was. Then it all came back to her in a rushing tidal wave. The knocking didn't stop so she went up and opened the door. In the doorway was a young man, probably around 20 to 21 years old with mud brown hair, even browner eyes and his face was covered in freckles.

"Hello. You must be . . . Rachel? I am Dr. Moors. As you see I am quite young and that is because I just started here and I need to get familiar with all of my patients. So I understand that you got here just yesterday and may I ask, is Garfield Mark Logan, Tara Markov, Victor Stone, Sarah White, Richard Grayson, and Kori Anders in here with you?" he asked rather politely. Rachel looked inside and saw everyone starting to get up. She then turned back to the doctor.

"Yes." She said in a monotone voice.

"May I come in?"

"Yo Rachel. Who was that?" asked Victor as he notices some man in the door.

"Victor this is Dr. Moors, Dr. Moors this is Victor Stone and yes you may come in." she said while moving out of the way to let him in. He comes in and sits on one of the beds that was not occupied. He took a good long look around at everyone and then started to speak.

"Hello everyone. I am Dr. Moors, your new doctor who is going to help you all. So please tell me all about you and what you kids did to get here.

"Well my name is Kori Anders and all I did was eat a lot. And when I was full I kept eating. Liliana told on me to the school councilor. That is why I am here." Said Kori as she sat down next to Sarah. When no one else made a movement to talk, Kori elbowed Sarah.

"Ow! Alright, alright, I am talking. My name is Sarah White and I lost my temper and fought a student and then I kneed a teacher and kicked a student too hard and I put them in 8 year comas." She said while looking down.

"I am Garfield Mark Logan. When I was a child I got a rare disease that had no known cure so, being the scientist they are, my parents made one and I was the test. I kinda worked, but everytime I feel anger or sadness really strongly, my roots turn green, I grow hair everywhere, my hands turn to claws, and I become this beast. Yet even though I do not feel any of these emotions, my hair will always be a light green. One day I was walking and some thug came around the corner and started to attack me. I warned him but he just laughed and then I became the beast. He is now resting in a hospital while I am stuck here." He said rather quietly. He took to looking at the floor for the rest of the discussion.

"My name is Victor Stone and I pick fights. I am a star athlete and the number A student. The only problem is that I enjoy the feeling of stuff under my fists. My mom tried to get me help but I refused. I don't know why it's just that I am so alone and that is why I pick fights. It gives me something to do I guess. I don't know. All I know is that I kept picking fights and then finally the police came and got me here."

"My name is Rachel Raven Roth. My father was an abuser and he abused my mother and me. When his abusing got to out of control I called the cops but it hasn't been the same since he left. I became distant and then resorted to cutting my self. I love to see the blood flow. I was known as the creepy girl. One day I was cutting myself in the bathroom when mom came in and now I am here."

"My name is Richard Grayson and I am here because I tried to kill my parent's killers. I saw them in the park one day and when I knew who they were, I tried to strangle them and teach them to not ever do that again, when the police came." After Richard finished talking, the doctor took his clipboard and then started to write something on it.

"Thank you all. I will be back in a few minutes to check on you. Lunch is in about an hour so hurry on up and get changed. There are curtains above each of you beds for privacy. I will be back." And with that he left. Everyone looked at each other then went off to change. When Rachel closed the curtain around herself, she got a pretty good look at the detail. It obviously took a lot of time. The little animals were especially detailed and the blue swirly lines must have token forever to get correct. Rachel didn't want to take too long so she quickly changed, but when she opened the curtain no one else was done. She put the curtain back and sat on her bed while waiting for the others. In the next moment, the others came out fully dressed and they all waited until the doctor came back. They decided to learn more about each other while they waited. It turns out that they have some things in common.

"Rachel what is your favorite thing to do?" asked Garfield. The more he knew about her, the more he knew that he liked her. He didn't know why, he just did. As did the same for Raven to Garfield, Kori to Richard and Richard to Kori, Vic to Sarah and Sarah to Vic, and Tara to Garfield. Now it looks like a love triangle will bloom along with some romance.

"My favorite thing to do is either read or write."

"What do you read and write about?"

"I sometimes will write romance or horror or thriller while reading one of those books."

"Cool."

"Hey Sarah what is your favorite color?" asked Victor as he tried not to stare at this short pink haired beauty.

"Um can't you tell by my hair. It's pink!" she yelled all jittery like a little kid on sugar high.

"What do you do in your free time?" she asked back. She wanted to learn more than that he liked sports.

"Well sometimes, I do mechanics. I also love to do video games."

"Cool. Me too. What kind of games do you play?" asked an excited Garfield.

"Yeah what kind. I play video games too." Said a now interested Richard.

"Well I play Mega Monkeys."

"I Play That Game!" said Richard and Garfield. Then they all started to talk about the gaming system and everything that they would like to add to it and what part was their favorite about the whole game.

"Boys." Said Sarah as she walked over to the group of girls that was staring at the boys like they were some kind of another species.

"You got that right. Hey while they are distracted let's talk girl talk." Suggested Tara as she wanted to have a few moments with just her and the girls.

"Okay." They all agreed and then they went to a bed far away from the boys.

"Now that the boys are out of ear shot, who do you like out of them?" asked Tara as she was really anxious to get hers out.

"Mine is Victor." Said a daydreaming Sarah.

"Mine is Richard." Said an equally dazed Kori.

"I think Garfield is cute." Said Rachel while she stared off into space.

"I think mine is either Garfield or our doctor. I mean you girls have to admit, he is good looking." All the girls agreed and turned back just in time as the doctor came in.

"Okay good news everyone. Right now you get to go to lunch and then after that, we all come here and we all try to help each other solve our problems."

"Eating lunch sounds like fun, but talking to you doesn't." mumbled a bored Victor.

"Okay if you will all just follow me." And with that the doctor led them through the maze they called a hospital. If anything, everything looked exactly the same. The only difference was the numbers on the door. After a while of walking, they reach a double door with the words 'cafeteria' written in bold letters at the top. They enter to find almost the whole cafeteria filled with kids who looked like they were about to puke. When the teens got their lunch, they saw why. They lunch was basically raw meat with liquefied pudding and solid milk. No one ate anything so they just dumped their food and just talked with some of the kids. This one kid named Micheal was here because his family thought he was going insane. And he was, but only because he was here. Other kids here looked pretty normal. One girl named Catherine, was here because she went to kill some kids who nearly raped her but her parents think she was going to do it for fun. Long story short, they made a whole lot more friends. Near the end of lunch, the doctors said that if we had any friend that was not in our bedroom, you could visit them on our free time which was 3 times a day, 4 hours each time. Everyone was in a better mood for the rest of the day. When lunch had ended, the teens went back to their room and waited for the doctor to come and talk with them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ stop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has really got me down. Thank goodness Thanksgiving is coming up so I will have more time to work on my stories. With all of my school work, I am thinking of letting one of you adopt my story. Not yet but when school gets over whelling I will let you know. Okay from now on my stories will be later than usual but thanks for standing be me. Toodles and watch out for my other stories. **


	3. friendship

**Chapter 3. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, I have writers block and I also have many family drama. Like I said, don't expect them to come any sooner though. Okay bye for now.**

For what seemed like centuries went by before the doctor came in to talk with them.

"Okay. Now that I am here, lets discuss our issues with each other and everyone can pitch in an idea that might help solve that problem. Okay so who wants to start?" Dead silence followed his statement.

"Ok. How about you Kori. So we know that you started to eat a lot and that is because of what someone said. So, does anyone may have a solution to her problem?"

"Maybe you could just stop listening to them and do what you want. There is no need to impress someone. Just be yourself. No one is perfect." Stated Rachel in a bored tone.

"Ahhh. See there we go, here is a solution to your problem. Now all you have to do is follow it. Now lets try you Victor. Now you say you fight people. Why?" he asked while quickly putting something down on his clipboard.

"I don't know. I guess it gives me something to do. It helps me relieve my anger." He started to put down his reasons for why he does it. What the doctor doesn't know is that none of them are telling the truth. They all know the real secret, they just decided to not tell the doctor and to always have each others backs. They all know the truth and they all know the antidote. They're just not going to tell the doctor.

"Okay. Does anyone have a way that Victor might be able to stop his fighting problems." He looks at them innocently. This made Rachel seethe with anger.

"Maybe he could just start to wrestle or go to the gym and start punching the punching bag. That takes away my anger." Replied Dick. Almost everyone turned to look at him, but he was just picking at his finger nails.

"Um . . . okay thank you Mr. Grayson. So Victor," he said turning his attention back to Vic, " you could use this as a solution. Okay. Rachel since you cut yourself, I don't suppose you want to tell me why?"

"Your right, I don't." she said with a look of finalty and then turned around without looking at anyone.

"You're going to have to tell us sometime Rachel, cut I won't hold it against you since it is your first day and everything. Now how about you Richard? How do you guys think Richard should've handled it instead of him trying to kill him?"

"He could've just told the police that they were the ones who did it and then later on in life when they got out of jail, then you could have pumbled him, that way you learn a lot more moves to use." Said an excited Sarah.

"I agree with Sarah, just not the part where you teach him a lesson. Ok Sarah now that you have spoken why don't you go next."

"I am not even sure why I am here. I _accidentally _kneed and kicked them. It wasn't my fault they wanted to get in the fight anyways." She turned around just like Rachel and sulked. If anything the two could've been twins if it weren't for the physical differences.

"Okay I am sensing a lot of bad emotion so I am just going to leave for the day and I will come back tomorrow and we will work on the others. Bye and have a good rest of the evening." He said with an unusual happy tone and then walked out the door leaving it to shut comically slowly. Everyone just stared at one another since they had nothing else to do.

"I am going to the library." Rachel said abruptly and without another word left the room in a haste.

"I think I might go with her. I like reading and it helps me cool my mind." Said Sarah as she too left and let the door slam shut. After she left more and more of the group left to do there own things (which was go to the library ) and then all there was left was Richard. He didn't want to be left alone yet he also didn't want to read or go to anywhere. Instead all he did was crawl up in his bed and fall into a restless sleep.

**With the group:**

When the last of the group caught up with Rachel, everyone was completely lost. All the doors looked the same except for the numbers on the doors. Rachel was trying to remember what door number the library was, but she couldn't with all of the noises coming from behind her.

"QUIET!" she finally yelled at the small group that was behind her. With the noise gone she concentrated and remembered the number. She quickly led them to the door and when she reached the inside she shut off everyone and went into her own little world. The entire group split up within the humungous library.

_Time lapse to 7:30PM._

"Attention everyone who is not in there rooms. Please return to your rooms instantly and get ready for bed. It is almost curfue time." Rang the bell at the top of the library. Everyone groaned as they all placed the books in random order and headed off to bed. Rachel, feeling much more relaxed, led them all to their bedroom. Within minutes they were all changed and just plain old talking. Rachel was with Garfield, Sarah was with Victor, Kori was with Richard ( who woke up right when they came in) and Tara just fell asleep. With each moment with each other they all found things about themselves that they had in common. Finally the bell rang signaling the time for bed. Everyone went to their own beds and fell into a dreamful sleep. Everything was a lot more peaceful than it was yesterday, especially now that everyone finally trusts each other.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Go ahead and hate me. I know I suck. This is a really short chapter but at least it is a thousand words. **** I haven't had time to write and I'm sorry about that but the good news is that the next chapter will be out on Saturday. Yeah! Thanks for all of your support. Until next time. **


End file.
